User talk:Cheese Eater
Your Rt/W Build Do you mink if I post your build using the mini-bar on my page? I have a section called, "Build I Like", and this will be my first addition. I really really like it lol. Also, I posted on the builds talk page that I will try it tonight and rate. I will run it a few runs in order to get a good feel. Thanks for posting it! *and WELCOME!* [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 10:37, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Your build was deleted...trying to find out why. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 11:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) So... anyone else hate/dislike/eat pokemon? Cheese Eater 18:26, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Never played it, can't stand it, hate hearing about it lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 23:13, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Angry mudkip is angry. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:14, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Also whats that mudkips thing about? Cheese Eater 09:22, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Mudkipz? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:29, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::The mudkip phenomenon that's sweeping the interwebz. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:26, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Its height should be 19 pixels, instead of width. Do do so, use which will give . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:14, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ok i fixed it.-- [[User talk:Cheese Eater|'Eater']] 16:00, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Using Chinese would I be allowed to put Chinese in my signature?-- [[User talk:Cheese Eater|'Eater']] 20:19, 19 September 2008 (EDT) So if someone could get back to me on the question about Chinese-- [[User talk:Cheese Eater|'Eater']] 22:02, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :As long as your username can be read, it's fine. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:02, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, The first 4 letters of your sig "WoXiHuanChi" Means "I Like to eat" and then a picture of cheese, and then "Eater". That doesn't make any sense >_>. -Jax010//healingp=0 11:48, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Ni shi yi ge si zhu. Wo xi huan chi fang mian mian. Yi ja yi deng yu 2 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:02, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::The first half is for people who can read chinese and second is for those who don't know it.我也喜欢吃方便面:D--我喜欢吃 Eater 18:22, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I cant read chinese but i speak it. Write it in prounounciation form and ill read it (yun ping ying) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:36, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::ALthough i do like ramen as well [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:40, 3 December 2008 (EST) Ether Healer GJ. Favorite PvE ele build atm. Good job there!!!! Keep it up! [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 20:09, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Thanks I thought it would be funny for an ele to be a healer and then i decided to make it after ER got buffed.--我喜欢吃 Eater 14:33, 30 October 2008 (EDT) quick shot is your favorite ranger elite? why? - McTai 21:15, 14 November 2008 :Use to be :P. I liked it because of my old build on my ranger. --我喜欢吃 Eater 21:20, 14 November 2008 (EST) Lingering Curse I haven't really seen this on any builds... I think I might try to put it on a build.--我喜欢吃 Eater 21:23, 14 November 2008 (EST) :They used to have one but it got deleted-- 23:13, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Meh maybe it will get unfavored then deleted or someone will delete it then I just get really bored sometimes :P.--我喜欢吃 Eater 23:14, 21 November 2008 (EST)